A pesar de las gruesas paredes, tu me encontraste
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Un destino predeterminado que no atrae para nada a una tormenta que se siente atrapado y manipulado, un invitado que no pertenece a su mundo podria liberarlo de su prision interna, pero talvez la relacion que se forme no se ala mas apropiada ni la mas facil.AU 8059
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, como es habitual, aquí traigo otro 8059 Au. Empezó con hartos ánimos, pero decayeron casi al final, supongo que fue porque era la primera vez que hacia un primer capitulo tan largo, fue sorprendente hasta que ya no quise seguir escribiendo y me frustre notando que a lo mejor la historia era muy rara, no se, es lo que siempre pienso, pero bueno, con tal que una sola persona me lea y le guste supongo que debe ser suficiente para mi. Soy feliz escribiendo 8059 así que debería sentir mas confianza, pero me hundo tan fácilmente…soy todo un caso. Pero lo termine y se los traigo a ustedes para que lo lean y opinen y que ojala les guste. Gracias por tomarse la molestia y gastar su tiempo en mí. Abrazo!_

"A pesar de las gruesas paredes, tu me encontraste…"

Capitulo 1:

Gokudera se asomó al balcón notando de inmediato las miradas desaprobatorias dirigidas a su persona, las cuales no eran pocas. Se aproximaba una gran fiesta y gran parte de la nobleza se encontraban reunidos en el amplio jardín del castillo, hablando de lo maravillosa que seria.

Frunció el ceño decidido a enfrentarlos sin importarle nada, al diablo lo que ellos pensaran de el, sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre le verían con desprecio aunque simularan delante de otros, eso siempre había sido así y ahora, en vez de deprimirse y preguntarse que era lo que hacia mal para tratar de enmendarlo, simplemente les ignoraba. Era el peso que cargaría toda su vida y todo por haber nacido en esa familia, bajo aquellas circunstancias, poseer un titulo que jamás eligió y que era mucho mas valioso que el de esos engreídos que alzaban la barbilla como idiotas creyéndose mejor que todos los demás en el mundo.

El jamás se obligaría así mismo a actuar como ellos lo hacían. Finesa y arrogancia, esos idiotas no eran más que fríos y calculadores gusanos en busca del más mínimo poder. Definitivamente prefería morir a que su vida fuera envuelta por solo mentiras y engaños, no quería aparentar algo que no sentía, con gusto entregaría su titulo de príncipe con tal de ganar un poco de libertad, porque, a esas alturas, sabia que los cuentos de hadas no existían, por lo tanto los finales felices tampoco. Lo único que tenia de aquellas mágicas historias, eran las gruesas paredes de un enorme castillo, que no hacían más que recordarle, a cada segundo, lo prisionero que era. Uno condenado a convertirse en una marioneta que debía obedecer las ordenes de los demás para no dar malas impresiones. Estaba más que cansado de eso.

Sonrió provocadoramente al ver la expresión incrédula de las personas de abajo al verlo sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, encenderlo y llevárselo a la boca, soltando una gran bocanada de humo. La verdad es que no ayudaba en nada en cambiar la opinión que tenían los demás de el, no era más que un chico conflictivo, terco, explosivo y para nada digno de su rango, pero con un porte y figura que no se comparaba a la de todos ellos juntos y eso era lo que más les hacia hervir la sangre. Sin querer serlo, el era el más hermoso de los príncipes y a la vez el más solitario. Años intensificando su mala fama con los que le conocían, haciendo que la admiración se transformara en decepción al conocerle mejor, quedándose cada vez más alejado de todos los que le rodeaban. Realmente pasaba más tiempo encerrado en su habitación por culpa de sus continuos enfrentamientos con todo el mundo y su continua rebelión en contra de las costumbres y el destino que se le imponía, diciendo que no le importaba quedarse solo, que prefería eso a estar rodeado por patéticos lame botas que en realidad despreciaban su compañía. Aun así, la mirada del albino no dejaba de poseer un brillo de tristeza al observar como planificaban y organizaban todo.

Aquella celebración no era cualquiera, era en honor a su cumpleaños, pero eso no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que no era más que un festín para lobos y el era la cena. El objetivo era convertirlo en mercancía que diera provecho y por fin poder controlarlo como deseaban. Odiaba como todos le llamaban desde que nació, "Princesa", el era un hombre, no podían pedirle que actuara como una princesita inocente e ingenua en espera de un tonto príncipe azul y, aun así, lo trataban como si fuera una delicada y estúpida mujer, era un completo fastidio, al igual que esa fiesta cuyo propósito era buscarle una pareja que conviniera y que aprobara la familia, dejando en claro que su opinión no valía en nada.

De todos modos, lo más probable es que ni siquiera asistiría, permanecería encerrado en su cuarto como lo llevaba haciendo hasta ahora, donde su única conexión con el exterior era el balcón donde ahora se encontraba de pie. Era su castigo por escapar y Gokudera claramente creía que se lo merecía, había sido un idiota al dejarse atrapar tan pronto. Siempre le afloraban ganas de una vida libre de todo lo que le rodeaba, no era capricho, solamente que al mirar hacia el horizonte, desde su posición, se podía admirar un paisaje interminable. Sus pies deseosos de perseguir el lugar en el que, por fin se sintiera cómodo y encontrara su motivación a seguir, pero debía abandonar aquellas ideas. Por muy desesperado que estuviera, saltar de donde estaba, más que libertad, solo ganaría una pierna rota.

Adoraba, en silencio contemplar a la distancia y observar el cielo, tan pacifico y armonioso. Completamente opuesto a el, que solo poseía un confundido y tormentoso corazón. No es que su escape haya resultado un fracaso por falta de planeación, pudo haber llegado tan lejos como deseaba, pero sus pies se detuvieron. No tenia dudas de que despreciaba su vida en el castillo, pero… ¿Podía voltear y darle la espalda a todo un pueblo por el cual, toda su existencia fue criado para servir y proteger? No importaba su actitud, su terquedad, su pésimo carácter, jamás se toleraría ser tan egoísta. El pecho le dolía de tan solo pensarlo, porque en el fondo sabia que la gente no tenia la culpa de su sufrimiento, pero el tampoco podía mentirles fingiendo ser alguien que no era, no podía sonreírles y desearles la felicidad porque el no sabia que era eso. Había nacido con unas fuertes cadenas que lo unían a ese castillo y que cada vez lo arrastraban hacia lo más hondo y oscuro de el. Jamás podría pensar con claridad y el dolor lo consumiría.

-¡Hayato!- El aludido dio un respingo, había quedado demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para notar que alguien ingresó a su prisión. Giró en busca de la conocida y potente voz femenina que le llamaba, pero antes de darle la cara, ella ya le había quitado el cigarrillo de la boca pisoteándolo ante sus ojos, para luego darle una fuerte y sonora cachetada. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, apenas comenzaba a sentir el escozor del golpe en su mejilla, cuando fue empujado de vuelta hacia el interior de su cuarto. La mujer dirigió su vista a los sorprendidos y murmuradores espectadores. Una sola mirada que enmudeció a los presentes de inmediato haciéndoles bajar las cabezas. Podían pertenecer a su familia y presumir de todo lo que poseían, pero ante aquellos inquisidores ojos nadie osaba alzar la vista.

-¡Por dios, Hayato!- Reprendió la mujer ya en el interior- ¿Puedes dejar de una vez de darle motivos a esos zánganos de hablar mal de ti? Lo único que saben hacer es venir en tumulto, como moscas a la miel cuando se celebra algo y murmurar lo vulgar que eres como para ser una princesa decente. Cuando ellos creen que por saber usar el tenedor adecuado ya son dignos de la realeza y levantan la barbilla bien en alto… ¡Ya no eres un niño, vas a cumplir dieciséis, compórtate de la manera adecuada! Una princesa no actúa…

-¡No soy una maldita princesa! ¡Soy un hombre, maldición!- Gritó con los puños apretados, la mujer alzó las cejas en forma desaprobatoria y firme. Estaba más que acostumbrada a lidiar con aquella actitud y a las continuas discusiones con su incontrolable nieto. Las demás personas podían fingir desmayos por aquella actitud impropia de una princesa y chillar que era un insulto para la familia real, pero ella no las consideraba más que gente dramática, aunque eso no significaba que permitía tales arrebatos por parte de su misma sangre.

-Eres lo que eres y no hay vuelta que darle. Naciste como la princesa de este reino y tu vida y obligaciones están dirigidas para con el pueblo…

-¡Al diablo con el maldito pueblo…!- Gokudera se arrepintió de inmediato de aquellas palabras, no solo por que le hicieron recibir la segunda bofetada del día, sino porque en el fondo el no sentía eso. Su abuela tenía razón y lo tenía claro, había nacido para servir a su gente, así lo habían educado, su destino estaba escrito. Hace años lo habría tolerado sin más, casarse con un idiota que solo le viera por ser un buen partido como institución, como una mercancía. Sonreír y actuar de la manera adecuada, aunque eso no le gustara, ser amable… ¿En que momento dejó de pensar así? Ahora veía al hombre que entraba a su cuarto y lo recordaba, como si una vieja herida se abriera. El no querer quedar sepultado bajo viejas costumbres, el querer respirar en libertad, el querer el mismo buscar su propio destino en el mundo, incluso si al final descubría que simplemente había nacido para gobernar…

-No pierdes tu clase y elegancia incluso cuando castigas a Hayato ¿No, madre?- La mujer fijó su mirada en su hijo sin decir nada para luego dirigirla hacia el albino, inclinándole la barbilla hacia arriba y posando su mano sobre la mejilla que hace solo segundos golpeó. El joven cerró los ojos frustrado- Creo que el ya aprendió la lección…

-Si aprendiera la lección no habría necesidad de repetir esta discusión cada día…Todo esto es tu culpa…

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, pero sigues fingiendo inocencia…-El hombre siguió con su sonrisa- Dejaré esto por hoy y haré como si lo que Hayato acaba de pronunciar fue una broma de muy mal gusto y perdonaré tu insolencia al irrumpir a este cuarto sin avisar previamente…

-Mil perdones, su alteza…- La mujer hizo un gesto de impaciencia al ver la leve inclinación de su hijo junto con el comentario.

-Me retiro. El castillo esta dado vuelta a causa de los preparativos de la fiesta, aun quedan muchas aprobaciones que dar…Y Hayato- El peliplata le miro de reojo- Detén ahora mismo tu berrinche de no probar los alimentos que te preparan, nada me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a permitirte salir de esta habitación. Sabes bien que te lo mereces, diste la espalda a tu principios cuando decidiste huir, no querrás convertirte en la deshonra de esta familia dándole la espalda a los que confían en ti como lo hizo tu hermana…Aunque ella no cargaba con las responsabilidades que tu llevas encima…-Gokudera se mordió el labio, de seguro no existía nadie allá afuera que confiara en el, escuchaba los murmullos de todos diciendo que solo serviría una vez casado, que al final de cuentas solo se convertiría en un fino adorno al cual contemplar, uno que se mantendría por fin tranquilo al lado del hombre que liderara el reino. Quería pensar en la gente común y corriente que vivían sus normales vidas, pero eso cada día se le hacia mas difícil, tal vez ellos pensaran igual que todos y solo esperaban el día en que el se hiciera a un lado. Envidiaba tanto a su hermana, ella había nacido con suerte aunque la mayoría dijera lo contrario. El no poder reinar en un futuro fue, para algunos, una desgracia caída sobre Bianchi, mientras que ella lo tomó como la oportunidad de buscar sus sueños y el amor, escapando de un matrimonio arreglado ante la mirada atónita de la familia ¿Porque el tuvo que nacer con una soga atada a su cuello y rodeado de tantas mentiras?- Y sabrás que aunque sea tu cumpleaños, no pondrás un solo pie fuera de aquí, tampoco te asomaras al balcón, no quiero que tu actitud espante a los posibles consortes. Tenemos suerte de que poseas tal apariencia, así no los desilusionaras cuando se enteren de tu personalidad, la cual deja bastante que desear para una princesa…

Gokudera escuchó sin rechistar, manteniendo los dientes apretados mientras su abuela se retiraba dejándolo a solas con su padre.

-Creo que deberías dejar a un lado tu terco orgullo y comportarte como tu abuela quiere, hijo…-Le hablo el mayor colocándole su mano sobre el hombro-Entiendo tu frustración y el miedo que debes sentir al notar como el futuro cada vez esta más cerca, determinando tu destino, pero hemos nacido con el deber de velar por el bienestar del pueblo antes de nuestros deseos…Así es y será siempre…

-¡No me toques!- Explotó el albino quitándose la mano ajena con un manotazo-¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes como anteponer el bienestar de los demás! ¡¿No?! ¡Pero no olvides que mi madre o más bien tu "amante" también pertenecía a ese pueblo que tanto dices debemos proteger y aun así la abandonaste! ¡Pisoteaste sus sueños mientras te reías en su cara! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡¿O fue por el bienestar de la gente que le arrebataste a su hijo y la dejaste como un juguete roto?! ¡Tú jamás me entenderás, maldición!

-¡Hayato!

Incapaz de mantener la mirada, el peliplata volteó saliendo corriendo hacia el cuarto del baño, cerrando la puerta. Corrió la llave de la ducha metiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua helada, quería enfriar sus iracundos pensamientos, apaciguar a su corazón que no hacia más que latir dolorosamente. Metió todo su cuerpo bajo el agua que caía, tal vez así, también podría su sufrimiento congelarse y acallar las voces que le llamaban "princesa" mientras tocaban con insistencia la puerta.

Golpeó con fuerza desmedida la pared con el puño, sin importarle si se lastimaba, al menos la herida le daría la excusa necesaria para poder derramar finalmente las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir en todo momento. Se dejó caer recostándose sobre la amplia bañera, tapándose los oídos con las manos, entre tanto la sangre que salía de una de ellas se perdía con el agua. Deseaba perderse de igual manera, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo, pero le era tan difícil. Enterarse de su verdadero origen a tan temprana edad le había marcado, creándole un profundo vacio, le habían quitado a su madre dejándolo solo y ella había muerto de tristeza ¿Cómo podía perdonar aquello y encajar en un mundo al cual odiaba? Simplemente no podía, al menos no en ese momento…

-¿De verdad tengo que acompañarte, padre?-Preguntó Yamamoto impaciente. No tenia idea de que llevar ni como hacer un maleta. La idea de viajar nunca había sido discutida y mucho menos la de visitar un "reino", aunque de algún modo le emocionaba a pesar de no tener detalle alguno mas que las historias que le contaba su padre en su infancia, sobre como defendía a la corona en su juventud. Pero no estaba seguro si era necesario acompañarle, después de todo, la invitación estaba solo a nombre de su padre.

-¡¿Qué dices, Takeshi?! ¿Cómo voy a presentarme ante la familia real yo solo cuando les he hablado tanto de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti?-El menor se rasco la mejilla un tanto apenado, siempre era vergonzoso que los padres hablaran de sus hijos a extraños, el que lo hicieran a la realeza debía empeorarlo cien veces mas, después de todo el no merecía tantos halagos, solo era un simple adolescente bueno solamente en los deportes, pero entendía los motivos de su padre y no podía negarse. Se veía realmente feliz y no podía quitarle eso. Aparte, no tenia nada que perder, estaba de vacaciones y debía aprovechar la juventud de sus diecisiete años y solo al final del viaje decidiría si se arrepentía de esa pequeña aventura o no.

-Aun así… ¿No es extraño que te inviten después de despedirte?-El hombre rio a carcajadas al escucharle.

-¿Despedirme? Te equivocas, Takeshi. Fui yo quien decidió abandonar…El país ya había crecido prósperamente y se mantenía la paz. Determine entonces que tanto mis habilidades como mi katana ya no eran necesarias. Me fui con la cabeza bien en alto, aunque triste al mismo tiempo. Regresé a Japón y conocí a tu madre, nos enamoramos, abrimos juntos este restaurant de sushi y luego te tuvimos a ti…Mi vida ya estaba establecida y mis momentos como protector de la corona ya no eran más que recuerdos felices y llenos de valor…-El beisbolista observo a su padre, se veía lleno de orgullo al rememorar y a la vez nostálgico. Podía notar que este viaje era algo realmente importante para el.

-Y ahora… ¿Sientes deseos de volver?-El hombre le miró fijo unos segundos para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa.

-Mi vida esta aquí, Takeshi. Solo regresare al reino porque la invitación fue hecha directamente del puño y letra de la reina…

-¡¿La reina?!-Yamamoto abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras su padre solo reía por su reacción.

-Es un reino pequeño, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que es muy poderoso. Tiene una gran influencia y es realmente apreciado. Ha mantenido su prosperidad durante muchos años y eso es digno de admirar. Todo gracias a la reina, debo decir, la conozco bien ya que yo fui su guardia personal, era joven e inexperto, pero ella siempre me trato con amabilidad, pero sin quitarle la dureza propia de su categoría, casi como una madre podría decir. Aunque sabia que no era mas que un empleado a sus servicios, jamás me sentí de tal modo, realmente gozaba con lo que hacia, proteger y resguardar eran mi pasión. Su alteza parecía entenderlo mas que nadie, pero fue la primera en felicitarme por querer hacer mi vida alejado de conflictos…Su carta esta vez decía que debía asistir al cumpleaños número dieciséis de su nieto y si era posible, acompañado de mi tan hablado hijo…-El muchacho escuchó en silencio. Comenzaba a preguntarse como seria aquella familia, la curiosidad le invadía y tal parecía, el profundo entusiasmo de su progenitor se le estaba contagiando…

Yamamoto estaba atónito, le había costado cerrar la boca luego de observar como aquel interminable paisaje tan solo fuera el jardín trasero del enorme castillo de la familia real. Rodeado de las más maravillosas y coloridas flores que marcaban senderos tan limpios y ordenados que hacían dudar si se podía caminar sobre ellos o no, junto a las piscinas, cuyas aguas cristalinas harían palidecer a cualquier espejo y que se conectaban entre si por majestuosas y radiantes fuentes.

Había perdido toda pista de su padre en cuanto pusieron un pie en aquel sitio digno de una hermosa postal. Había sido una gran locura, mucha gente había recibido al hombre como un gran héroe, preguntándole porque no había vuelto antes para charlar con sus antiguos compañeros. Todos eran antiguos empleados de confianza deseosos de una plática entre amigos, pero en un segundo la multitud se había esfumado y se encontraba ahora rodeado de personas demasiado elegantes, tanto que podía sentir como su intenso brillo cegaba sus ojos. Se sentía realmente como un bicho raro, siendo ignorado por algunos y por otros siendo realmente arrinconado con toda clase de preguntas y conversaciones, pero lo que decían los que le hablaban podría considerarse apropiado para una revista de chismes de la realeza. Se suponía que era la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe, pero a nadie parecía importarle que el no estuviera allí, solo se divertían y reían sin parar.

Un minuto entre ellos y ya se sentía sofocado e incomodo, dejándolo en completa evidencia de que no era parte de su mundo. Aun así sonreía, no quería estropear nada, solo esperó a que se aburrieran de su plática y se alejó lo más rápido posible cuando los vio distraerse.

Definitivamente el viaje no había comenzado tan bien, su primer inconveniente había sido separarse de su padre y perderse en aquel infinito jardín lleno de desconocidos muy diferentes a el, aunque eso a el no le afectaba, no estaba seguro si ellos eran tan abiertos de mente y despreocupados como el y no quería quedarse para averiguarlo. Llegaba a entender el porque el festejado no quisiera presentarse a su propia celebración, aquello parecía un banquete dedicado a cualquiera, menos para el.

Caminó perdido entre la multitud sintiéndose tristemente decepcionado, el mundo de colores brillantes que creyó, no era tal a pesar de que todo seguía siendo perfecto. Resplandeciendo como estrellas entre ellos y alejándolo con su destello. Buscó desesperadamente una salida, una tarea difícil en tan enorme lugar y colarse no le parecía lo más apropiado…Solo que el balcón que, ventajosamente para el, se veía un tanto alejado de las miradas y perfecto para escabullirse a cualquier otro sitio le parecía que le llamaba brindándole ayuda para escapar. No creía que a alguien le importara que se metiera a un cuarto si salía rápidamente después, aunque, lo más probable es que nadie estuviera adentro ocupando las habitaciones a esas horas cuando podían estar disfrutando de tan "encantadora" fiesta ¿Quién podría estar en su cuarto cuando afuera estaba tan animado? Miró a todos una vez más antes de comenzar a treparse por la pared, definitivamente nadie de ellos estaría dispuesto a perderse eso. El por su parte solo quería encontrar a su padre y rodearse de los que hace años fueron sus camaradas y no de los que le llamaron un simple sirviente.

Gokudera cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apretar los puños era una estúpida idea cuando una de tus manos estaba herida por culpa de patéticos arranques de furia, pero no había podido evitarlo, estaba completamente fastidiado. Apenas podía moverse de la cama porque solo a el se le ocurría remojarse en agua fría como un demente, sin embargo, peor que el dolor y el malestar, era el escuchar las risas y como los otros se divertían a su costa atravesar la ventana. Deseaba dormirse de una maldita vez y que toda su frustración desapareciera. No es que deseara estar ahí abajo y celebrar, era absurdo, después de todo no tenia nada que celebrar ni con quien hacerlo, no le agradaba a nadie y el no mendigaría simpatía. Se bastaba el solo, aunque eso derivara en terminar pudriéndose en esa habitación. Apretó los dientes tratando a toda costa de que las lágrimas no salieran hasta que lentamente dejó de luchar contra sus emociones y el sueño se hizo presente.

Yamamoto pensó en la suerte que tenia al encontrar la ventana del balcón abierta, no se le había ocurrido que esta estuviera cerrada y no imaginaba nada peor que el tener que bajar, no porque le hubiera costado trepar, en realidad había sido mas fácil de lo que pensaba, se lo debía todo a su condición física, si no porque no quería volver a la fiesta ya que no tenia otro plan de huida.

Puso un pie en la habitación, deseoso de llegar al otro lado, abrir la puerta, salir y ponerse en busca de su padre, pero en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación, comparada con el potente sol del exterior, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en ese amplio cuarto, por suerte, el dueño de la habitación se encontraba dormido en la cama.

Pensó de inmediato en que si aquel chico, que dormía cómodamente en la cama, no era el príncipe como el de cuentos de hadas que alguna vez leyó, hermoso y brillante, entonces todas esas historias eran mentira o sus ojos deliraban al ver tanta belleza. Tragó en seco, corrió hacia la puerta tratando de que en el transcurso, sus temblorosas piernas no flaquearan torpemente y deseando que su alborotado corazón, no terminara despertando al bello durmiente con sus latidos que resonaban como un tambor con parlantes dentro suyo por culpa del sentimiento de estar invadiendo propiedad privada, mezclado con el de no poder creer que sus mejillas hubieran adquirido una temperatura tan alta al ver solo a otro chico, pero para su desgracia, sus latidos no solo se hicieron más sonoros, si no que también, la puerta no abría.

Se apoyo en la pared y suspiró. No tenía un plan B y no se creía capaz de crear uno, el encontrar a alguien lo sacó por completo de balance a pesar de que la otra persona estaba completamente ajena a su presencia.

Cualquiera diría que era el más afortunado de todos, llegando a una fiesta en la que jamás se imaginó y encontrando a un peliplateado recostado, como esperando al valiente príncipe azul que le rescate de la torre, solo que el no lo era. Solo era un chico normal, lo suficientemente torpe como para perderse y llegar precisamente a donde se encontraba, que vestido con unos jeans y una simple camiseta, mucho menos pasaría por un caballero con brillante armadura.

Aun así, camino hacia el albino, sentándose a su lado, no entendía el porqué, su cuerpo parecía moverse por voluntad propia.

Al final se había equivocado, de todas las habitaciones, precisamente la que escogió estaba ocupada. Sonrió, apartando un mechón de cabello del pálido rostro, secando una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y entonces, sin previo aviso y con sus piernas que claramente no cooperarían en correr para saltar por el balcón, los ojos ajenos se abrieron, dejando a la vista las esmeraldas más preciosas y tristes que nunca en su vida creyó ver.

El desconcierto fue para ambos y duro por unos segundos hasta que Gokudera reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que algo no era como solía ser siempre. Se incorporó prendiendo la luz de la mesa, sin dejar de ver al joven que hacia lo mismo y por algún estúpido motivo, deseó que sus miradas nunca se apartasen.

Tenia que hacer algo, un desconocido estaba en su cuarto, tan cerca que podía sentir su calidez y escuchar su respiración, pero extrañamente no podía moverse. Lo imposible sucedía y lo estaba sobrepasando ¿Como podía será tan patético como para no reaccionar a algo así?

Al menos debía empujarlo, golpearlo y preguntarle a gritos que rayos quería. Maldijo a la fiebre, mientras veía su reflejo en aquellos ojos miel. Unos ojos en los cuales no vio lo de siempre, no lo juzgaban, solo lo aceptaban tal cual se estaban presentando. Meneó la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo delirante de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño molesto con si mismo y confuso con respecto a su "acompañante", los movimientos de el eran tan nulos como los suyos.

Movió los brazos acercándolos al moreno, tratando de que estos se dignaran de una buena vez a realizar un simple empujón, pero entonces sus manos fueron sujetadas por un delicado, pero firme agarre por parte del pelinegro. Hizo una mueca antes de abrir la boca para comenzar a reclamarle a gritos, el suave tacto ajeno sobre su mano herida le hacia sentirse ridículamente débil. De seguro todos en el castillo mirarían la escena con orgullo, se estaba comportando como la frágil princesita que querían que fuese.

-Lo siento…-Fue el susurro casi sin aliento por parte del moreno que al notar los vendajes en su mano, le soltó tomándolo entonces de la muñeca. Gokudera aun no podía soltar ni una sola palabra- Solo quería salir de aquella fiesta, creí que no habría nadie y no pensé que la puerta estuviera cerrada…Así que por favor, no grites…- Tartamudeó de forma indecisa, terminando con una sonrisa. El albino acentuó aun más su ceño fruncido y Yamamoto supo entonces que el peliplata no cooperaria aceptando su ruego.

-¡¿Quién rayos…?!- Alcanzó a gritar antes de su boca fuera silenciada. El moreno había cubierto con sus propios labios los ajenos mientras aun sujetaba los brazos del ojiverde. Gokudera abrió los ojos sorprendido, no por la original manera de acallar su voz si no porque en ese instante sus emociones luchaban dentro de el, por una parte, las ganas de matar al moreno a golpes se enfrentaba a sus ganas de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por aquel muchacho sin nombre, que a pesar de las gruesas paredes de la prisión en la que se encontraba, lo había encontrado…


	2. Chapter 2

"A pesar de las gruesas paredes, tu me encontraste…"

Capitulo 2:

Yamamoto no entendía como había llegado a eso, para empezar, sus manos se habían movido solas. Tomando las muñecas ajenas para detener los movimientos del chico que parecía mucho más que enfadado y no lo culpaba, a duras penas le explicó el porque se encontraba ahí, ya que sus palabras parecieron tropezar una con la otra y ahora, le besaba para que no gritara. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco.

Sus labios simplemente viajaron hacia la boca entreabierta que le amenazaba con sus gritos y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba desconectado. Sus manos no reaccionaron a tiempo. Solo hubiera bastado que estas aflojaran el agarre para que su boca no se hubiera posado sobre los labios ajenos como si fuese algo muy normal y extrañamente, no podía alejarse.

Permanecieron inmóviles, con sus ojos observándose a aquella absurda distancia sin siquiera pestañear, mientras el tiempo transcurría para todos, menos para ellos.

Yamamoto sintió una ola de confusión. Suplicaba, aun a costa de sus propios sentimientos, poder separarse de aquella boca, cuyo sabor era mucho más dulce de lo que hubiera imaginado. El miedo a perder el control lo estaba devorando.

Siempre había sido un despreocupado respecto a todo menos al béisbol, por lo que su propia reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa tanto a el como al perplejo albino que solo lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes hasta que de pronto lo sintió tensarse. Cerró los ojos y esperó realmente agradecido el obvio movimiento que vendría de su parte.

El puñetazo hizo al pelinegro calmarse y el extraño calor interno que sentía crecer velozmente por la proximidad de aquel pálido chico, desparecía. Sonrió llevándose una mano a la zona lastimada, se lo merecía. Observó al peliblanco que se sujetaba la mano ahogando un grito de dolor y su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el moreno, tomando la mano vendada entre las suyas mientras la observaba. El dolor que el otro reflejaba hace solo segundos, se transformó de repente en ira pura y un manotazo hizo a Yamamoto retroceder con las manos en alto.

-¡No te me acerques, bastardo!- Gritó Gokudera. Su herida le había hecho olvidar el hecho de que un extraño había entrado a su cuarto y robado un beso, su maldito primer beso. Daba gracias de que sus ruborizadas mejillas quedaran disimuladas en su enfado. Se limpió con brusquedad la boca con el dorso de su mano, ahora si que maldecía haber golpeado con tanta fuerza la pared del baño. En vez de sentir el dulce, pero que jamás admitiría, sabor ajeno en sus labios, el metálico sabor a sangre llenaba su boca. Chasqueó la lengua al notar como su vendaje se estaba tiñendo de rojo, pero dejó ese pequeño detalle para después. Necesitaba respuestas y en ese minuto no le importaba sacarlas a golpes- ¡¿Quién rayos eres y que diablos haces aquí?! ¡Responde o te mato ahora mis…!- Un sonoro estornudo le auto silenció, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Apretó los dientes, la frustración aumentaba. Todo era su culpa, el que estuviera tan indefenso era su propia responsabilidad. Se merecía aquella increíble situación dada su estúpida imprudencia. Aquel beso, más que eso, había sido una bofetada en la cara recalcándole lo que se ganaba por su terca actitud.

Frunció el ceño al levantar la vista y notar la amplia sonrisa del intruso. Por alguna razón, por muy furioso que estuviera, la rabia que sentía, se apaciguaba con cada paso que daba el moreno hacia su lado y no entendía el porque. El le había forzado, debería estar ahora amenazándole a gritos que se alejara, pero solo le miraba, fastidiado por su brillante sonrisa, genuinamente dedicada a el.

El estar siempre rodeado de falsa amabilidad le hacia sentirse ridículamente enfadado ante la actitud del pelinegro, que extendía su mano pidiendo la suya. Gokudera resopló comprendiendo que aquel chico era aun más raro que el mismo. Definitivamente solo era un despreocupado que no sabía como demonios había terminado en su habitación cuando afuera estaba la "grandiosa" fiesta y, que de una manera muy estúpida, había evitado que gritara. Lo notó en cuanto le sujetó para que no le golpeara, aunque su agarre era firme, seguía siendo delicado y en ningún segundo dejó de mostrar en su rostro, una ingenuidad e inocencia tan pura que hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por un instante.

-¡Acabas de entrar a mi cuarto como un ladrón y me sujetas como si fueras un maldito pervertido…! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres ahora, idiota?!- Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo. El albino volvía a recostarse, respirando con pesadez mientras le observaba haciendo una mueca. Ahora entendía el porque no se encontrara en la fiesta y estuviera en cama a esas horas.

-Calma…- Yamamoto no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo, trataba de tranquilizar al otro cuando era el quien necesitaba respirar profundo y no seguir actuando como un tonto.-De verdad siento lo de hace poco…solo quería…- Suspiró frustrado. Posó su mano sobre la frente del peliplata y no le agradó nada la sensación.

- Ya se que tengo fiebre…No es ninguna novedad…- Chistó Gokudera al ver el gesto alarmado del otro.

-Perdón…-Susurró cogiendo la mano herida con sumo cuidado y comenzar a quitar el vendaje manchado.

-¿Qué haces?- Yamamoto alejó su vista de la herida y la posó sobre el dueño de la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, apretó con un poco mas de fuerza la mano que sujetaba, ganándose otro golpe, pero esta vez con el puño contrario.

- Es mi culpa, déjame que la cure…- Murmuró bajando la mirada.

-No te atrevas…

-¡Pero…!

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme, idiota sin nombre!- Explotó fastidiado antes de sentirse sobrepasado. Sus ojos se cerraban solos, pero los forzaba a mantenerlos bien abiertos. No quería apartar la vista del moreno en frente suyo que de pronto había quedado en completo silencio luego de su grito, mirándole entre sorprendido y aturdido.

-Lo siento…- Habló de pronto Yamamoto mientras reía y se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡¿De que rayos te disculpas ahora?! ¡No te rías bastardo!

-Yamamoto Takeshi.- Gokudera pestañeo un par de veces antes de comprender que decía el otro. El chico se estaba presentando. De pronto recordó una breve conversación. Su abuela le había comentado sobre un ex guardaespaldas, un autentico jefe de seguridad que vivió en el castillo antes de que naciera. Aquel chico se tenía el mismo apellido que aquel hombre.

-¿Yamamoto?- El pelinegro asintió.

-Mi padre trabajó aquí durante su juventud…Vine con el a esta fiesta, pero nos separamos en cuanto puso un pie afuera del auto, sus ex compañeros se lo llevaron tan rápido que no me di cuenta…- Rió.

-Idiota…- Suspiró el peliplata- Ahora entiendo el porque te ves tan diferente…

-Sé que no pertenezco aquí- Interrumpió Yamamoto dejando a un lado su sonrisa- Lo comprendí en el segundo en el que preferí salirme de la fiesta que esta allí abajo, en donde por cierto, ni siquiera esta el festejado…¿No deberían estar riendo y festejando junto a el? No lo entiendo…Por eso quise irme y el balcón estaba un tanto alejado de todas esas personas…

-¡¿Estas diciendo que trepaste hasta aquí como un verdadero idiota solo porque no aguantaste a los bastardos de ahí abajo?!

-No es para tanto, pero algo así…-Respondió - Creí que nadie se perdería la fiesta por lo que nunca pensé que alguna habitación estuviera ocupada. No era mi intención molestarte, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no pude salir…

Gokudera sonrió de lado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien desear estar ajeno a una celebración y de una forma estúpidamente honesta. Lo que el tenia que soportar cada día de su vida aquel muchacho no aguantó siquiera una hora. Aquello, por alguna extraña razón, le levantaba los ánimos a pesar de que la brillante sonrisa ajena le colmaba los nervios. Jamás había sentido algo igual, su compañía le irritaba, su amabilidad le confundía y el sentimiento amistoso que transmitía le hacia hervir la sangre, cabreado, pero…lo prefería mil veces a el que a cualquier otro falso que asistía al castillo en busca de algo, porque siempre buscaban algo y ese día era a el a quien anhelaban, como animales desesperados en busca de su presa.

Hizo una ligera mueca mientras se daba cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos en tanto Yamamoto hablaba. Realmente no le culpaba que quisiera escabullirse, el mismo lo habría hecho o más bien ya lo había llevado a cabo, dando como resultado, que la puerta por la que el pelinegro quiso escapar no abriera.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza. No sabia que era peor, si el ligero dolor de cabeza o las continuas palpitaciones, mezcladas con el ardor que sentía en su mano herida. Necesitaba curarla, pero no tenia las energías necesarias para hacerlo ¿Quién tendría ánimos siquiera para hacer cualquier cosa cuando sabes que tu destino esta asquerosamente sellado? ¿Para que cuidarse cuando sabias que dentro de poco ya no te pertenecerías? Se mordió el labio, era ridículo, sin embargo, esos minutos gritándole a un completo desconocido por culpa de haber irrumpido en su cuarto y actuado estúpidamente, habían tenido un efecto refrescante a pesar de todo.

-¿Puedo?- Gokudera fijó la vista en aquellos ojos miel que ahora le observaban detenidamente. El moreno volvía a sujetarle la mano y su expresión le decía claramente que deseaba curarla. Suspiró resignado, mostrándole al pelinegro, con un gesto de cabeza, donde se encontraba la puerta del baño. Unos minutos después, Yamamoto salía con un botiquín en mano junto a una pequeña toalla empapada que coloco en la frente del albino.

-¿Quién creería que eres un idiota irrumpe cuartos, Yamamoto Takeshi?- Se burló. El japonés solo rió, avergonzado.

-En verdad, lo siento por eso y por…- Yamamoto decidió cambiar de tema al ver como el peliplata fruncía aun mas el ceño.- Por cierto…- Habló una vez termino de colocar el nuevo vendaje.

-¿Ah?- Murmuró el ojiverde sin prestarle completa atención. Miraba su mano, sintiéndose un total estúpido al dañársela de tal forma y para empeorarlo, mostraba su lado más lamentable a otra persona.

El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello, divertido. Aquel muchacho, aunque complicado, era único y eso le agradaba de sobremanera. Podía decir que se arrepentía de haberlo besado, pero con aquellas palabras venia también un sentimiento amargo porque en realidad, no se arrepentía del todo. Solo había sido un acto reflejo, dedujo que producto de su desesperación al ser descubierto, pero dentro de todo, aquel había sido su primer beso, uno que le estaba costando demasiado sacar de su cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños…- Susurró y al ver como el otro se tensaba, abriendo mucho los ojos, comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- Preguntó Gokudera sintiendo al instante sus mejillas arder. Apartó el rostro de inmediato al ver como Yamamoto le sonreía.

-Soy algo torpe…- Comenzó a decir el japonés- Pero si tu no eres el príncipe, entonces no se quien puedes ser, perdón si me equivo…

-¿Príncipe?- Interrumpió el albino. Yamamoto le miro confundido.

-¿No lo eres? Entonces los cuentos me han engañado, realmente creí que lo eras. Todos están ahí abajo, noté que solo estaba el hijo de la reina, mientras ella ni su nieto aun no se presentaban. Y en este castillo solo viven ellos tres, ¿no?

-No deberías dejarte llevar por lo que dicen esos tontos cuentos de hadas…Aquí hay mucha mas gente de la que piensas…

-Debes tener razón, no se mucho de este lugar, acabo de llegar, la invitación dirigida a mi padre y a mi, solo decía que estábamos invitados a la fiesta en honor a los dieciséis años del nieto de la reina…Perdona mi confusión…-Terminó riendo de su propio error.

Gokudera meneó la cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba "príncipe", en realidad no le molestaba en absoluto que el moreno supiera quien era si iba a llamarle de esa forma. También era el primero en desearle un feliz cumpleaños ya que no había aceptado a nadie en su cuarto, ni mucho menos recibir los ridículos regalos que le traían y…también el que le dio su primer beso. Chasqueó la lengua tratando de alejar aquel recuerdo, solo había sido un error y el que estuviera frustrado, enfermo y fastidiado, no le haría cambiar lo que era como para dejarse llevar solo por un simple roce de labios.

No soportaba más de aquel teatrito, en el que todos participaban tratándole como si fuese una marioneta bailando frente a lo único que podía ver, miles de frías miradas, pero ese chico era totalmente diferente, haciéndole perder los nervios de una nueva manera, siendo estúpidamente amable.

-No te confundiste…-Susurró- Soy el "príncipe", Gokudera Hayato.- Chistó, desviando su vista de los confusos ojos miel.

-¡Pero…!

-Solo te dije que los estúpidos cuentos de hadas no existen y que no solo vivo yo, mi abuela y mi padre en este castillo, así que no repliques, idiota.- Gokudera podía sentir los ojos del moreno fijos en el, de una forma que creyó, le atravesaban lentamente, queriendo ver hasta lo mas profundo de su ser ¿Cómo podía un chico que apenas conocía acelerarle de tal manera el pulso? Que alguien así atravesara tus defensas era aun más patético que estar en cama por culpa propia ¿Cómo podía siquiera desear manejar su vida si era tan débil?

- No se que tengo que hacer frente a un príncipe…- Reconoció de pronto, alegremente Yamamoto, mientras sonreía y el sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho al albino desapareció, turbándolo. Todo aquello era una nueva sensación, como si la lluvia negra y tormentosa hubiera desaparecido dando origen a una clara lluvia que le calmaba. ¿Cuándo había tenido una platica, aunque fastidiosa, con alguien? La respuesta era tan simple que le dolía. Nunca.

Un grito ahogado amenazaba por escapar de su garganta, saltar por el balcón y callar las voces de todos los malditos espectadores de su fijado destino. Tragó en seco, notando como la estúpida sonrisa se borraba del rostro ajeno. Yamamoto llevaba una mano a su mejilla y el peliplata se dio cuenta que una lagrima había logrado huir. Soltó una carcajada desesperada haciendo a un lado el brazo del moreno para secarse el mismo. No quería volver a sentir el tacto ajeno, como si le quemara la piel o se derrumbaría en ese preciso momento.

-¡¿No crees que es algo tarde para decir que no sabes que hacer frente a mi?!- Gritó intentando cambiar la atmosfera a toda costa- ¡Creo que ya hiciste suficiente! ¡¿O es que acaso ese beso fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, idiota?!

Yamamoto sintió que lo tomaban por sorpresa. Lo había notado en cuanto Gokudera había abierto los ojos, la tristeza dentro de él, quizás era más grande de lo que se hubiera imaginado y no era por algo tonto como perderse su fiesta de cumpleaños por estar con gripe en cama, era algo mucho mas profundo, pero debido al cambio brusco y forzado, entendió que no debía seguir pensando en aquello. Cambió su expresión preocupada y sonrió, percibiendo sus mejillas ligeramente calientes. Nunca antes había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido.

-Puedes devolvérmelo si no te gustó…-El turno de sonrojarse fue entonces del ojiverde.

-¡Ya quisieras, bastardo!

Yamamoto rió, incrementando la furia del menor. Miró a su alrededor, se daba cuenta bastante tarde de lo grande que era la habitación, pero teniendo a alguien tan especial como Gokudera Hayato delante suyo, no le podían culpar por dejar todo lo demás en segundo plano. Sin embargo, el ambiente se veía tan sombrío y melancólico que no le asombraba que su dueño se sintiera igual. Se dirigió a la gran ventana por la cual había logrado entrar y abrió las cortinas, haciendo que Gokudera cerrara los ojos, cegado por la potente luz del sol.

El pelinegro observó hacia afuera, había querido huir de ese lugar donde todos disfrutaban, pero ahora sentía diferente. El deseo de correr por aquel gran campo le invadía ahora. Quería tomar la mano del albino y por algún extraño motivo, mostrarle que no estaba solo. Porque ahora sabía que lo que decía Gokudera era verdad, los cuentos de hadas no existían ya que si así fuera, el peliplata seria su frágil princesa encerrada en una torre y el, el caballero de brillante armadura o su príncipe azul, sin embargo ese no era el caso, por lo que solo podía tomar un poco de su felicidad y mostrársela al iracundo chico de tristes esmeraldas.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Gokudera apagaba la luz de su mesita aun tratando de adaptarse a la luz. Yamamoto volteó al escucharle, mientras sentía como la brisa del exterior le llenaba los pulmones. Definitivamente estaba mucho mejor así, la prisión comenzaba nuevamente a parecer un cuarto.

-Solo admiraba tu amplio patio, podrías convertirlo en un grandioso campo de beisbol ¿No crees?

-¡¿Y para que diablos querría eso?! ¡¿No me digas que no te bastó con trepar como un mono y ahora quieres correr como un idiota por el patio, jugando un estúpido juego?!- La risa del moreno inundó la habitación y llegaba a los oídos del peliplata como si el mismo viento proveniente de afuera se lo trajera, estremeciéndolo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-¡Nada, solo que eres un idiota maniático deportista!- Yamamoto se alejó de la ventana, regresando hacia el menor para sentarse a un lado suyo en la cama.

-Podrías… acompañarme…

-¡¿Qué idioteces dices?! ¿Crees realmente que si pudiera yo te acompañaría a correr como un demente?

-¿Por qué no?

Gokudera bufó, revolviéndose el cabello. Tal vez era porque era la charla mas larga que tenia con alguien ya que siempre se retiraba, fastidiado, por la actitud de las personas o viceversa, nadie toleraba su actitud de poco "princesa" y huían decepcionados o este chico de verdad le estaba agotando.

-Primero, porque si no lo notaste, estoy en cama recuperándome de un patético resfriado y segundo, porque si no lo recuerdas, la puerta esta cerrada, si no, ya te habría mandado de patadas hacia fuera…

-Es verdad…- Se rió Yamamoto- Olvide eso, mi culpa, lo siento…pero, ¿Sabes? Pensé que en cuanto gritaras, alguien vendría corriendo a ver que te ocurría, pero me has estado gritando todo el tiempo y nadie ha venido…

Gokudera sonrió ligeramente, cruzándose de brazos. Yamamoto le miro algo sorprendido y confundido.

-Esas estúpidas mujeres que se suponen trabajan aquí tienen miedo de entrar- Explicó- Les advertí que no pusieran un solo pie aquí y eso es lo que han hecho, además que, como creen que estoy dormido, les aterroriza acercarse y despertarme…Así que prácticamente, tu eres el primer idiota que veo este día…- Se arrepintió de inmediato de decir aquello al ver la expresión del pelinegro, apartó la mirada, se sentía impotente. Era su cumpleaños y el único en felicitarlo hasta ahora era una persona que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

-¿De verdad eres el príncipe y no el típico monstruo encerrado en lo mas profundo del castillo?- Preguntó Yamamoto y Gokudera sintió toda su cara arder como el infierno.

-¡Maldito…!

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpó rápidamente entre risas al ver como el albino volvía su mano sana en un furioso puño- No pareces un príncipe, aunque eres el primer príncipe que conozco, pero…- El japonés quedo en silencio al notar como el ojiverde bajaba los brazos, bajando su mirada como si se perdiera en un lugar muy lejano, en lo mas profundo de su interior y aunque le llamara, penosamente supo que su voz no le llegaría.

Estiró su mano, lentamente la llevo hacia la mejilla ajena, rozándola suavemente. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del albino y pudo apreciar otra vez el brillo de esas únicas esmeraldas.

Gokudera soltó un largo suspiro, Yamamoto le había dicho que no parecía príncipe ¿Qué le diría entonces si supiera lo que en verdad debería ser? Una estúpida princesa como le llamaba todo el mundo. Inconscientemente, sujeto la mano que el moreno tenia apoyada sobre su mejilla. Sabía perfectamente que no era lo que los demás esperaban y por ello no tenía el derecho a elegir.

-Nunca creí que los príncipes fueran tan alcanzables, Gokudera- Continuó el japonés dibujándosele una amplia sonrisa- Incluso a pesar del muro que construyes a tu alrededor queriendo estar solo, eres alguien que es feliz por cosas simples ¿No?

El silencio duro solo unos segundos antes de que Gokudera frunciera el ceño y arrojara la mano del pelinegro lejos mientras apretaba los dientes. Jamás le revelaría a aquel idiota lo feliz que le había hecho por no ser como todos, por ser solo un chico común y corriente que no entendía nada del lugar, por solo estar ahí mirándole con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Regresare el botiquín al cuarto de baño, creo que debería también humedecer otra vez esa toalla y dejarte descansar…Sera mejor que baje por el balcón y siga buscando a mi padre en ese mar de gente…

-Haz lo que quieras…- Murmuró sin ánimos. Se sentía cansado, lo mejor seria cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo desapareciera, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, uno en el que un desconocido se había adentrado demasiado en su alma. Si le dejaba quedarse en ella, estaba seguro que antes de lo que pensaba, esta se destruiría.

Yamamoto se adentro en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Mojaría la toalla, se la pondría en la frente a un Gokudera dormido y saldría de ahí, aunque eso misteriosamente le provocara dolor, pero todo su plan se veía arruinado en solo un minuto, en el que escuchó una voz desconocida y la furiosa respuesta del peliplata. Salió rápidamente encontrándose con un joven, unos años mayor, con una cabellera rubia que brillaba como el mismo sol y que le miraba perplejo.

-¿Qué es esto, "dulce princesita"? Me tomo la molestia de trepar hacia tu balcón como si fuera tu príncipe azul y me encuentro con que alguien se me adelantó… ¿Quién eres tu, niñato? No te había visto nunca ¿No me digas que eres un sirviente? - La risa burlona produjo en Yamamoto algo que Gokudera no creyó ver jamás luego de la sonrisa eterna que le mostró. Su expresión seria delataba lo molesto que estaba, pero se contenía apretando los puños.- ¿Por qué no me explicas que estas haciendo aquí con el, princesita?

-¡No tengo que hacer nada, bastardo! ¡¿Por qué tu mejor me dices que diablos haces trepando hasta mi cuarto?! ¡Dímelo y te largas!

-¿No te lo imaginas? Hoy es un día especial, todos están ahí abajo murmurando quien será finalmente el elegido para tenerte, eres una joya, lo sabes, el mejor cazador se quedara con la presa, por eso pensé que había que ser mas simple. Todo el mundo esta vuelto loco con la fiesta y con tu carácter, supuse que no querrías a nadie cerca de ti, cosa que creí haber acertado…bueno, escuche por ahí que no estabas presente por un fuerte resfriado, cosa a mi favor. Así que sin nadie cerca y tu tan débil como se supone debes ser siempre, princesita ¿Quién me impediría tomarte a la fuerza para así poder reclamar el que te cases conmigo para limpiar tu deshonra?

-¡¿Estas loco, maldito?!- Gokudera se levanto de la cama, colocándose delante de un Yamamoto que parecía a punto de dar un paso adelante. Chasqueó la lengua más que molesto, aquel día se estaba convirtiendo en un pésimo chiste.

-¡Pues yo creo que es un excelente plan! Cuando la reina no esta cerca, toda la servidumbre se aparta aterrada, no debe haber nadie cerca por terror a molestarte, entonces se me ocurrió que tenia que ver con mis propios ojos en la condición que estabas, para saber si podría o no completarlo- El rubio avanzó y en un rápido movimiento, tomó la muñeca del peliplata atrayéndolo hacia si- En condiciones normales no podría hacer esto y para mejorarlo, tienes la mano lastimada ¿Podrías detenerme?- Susurró y fijó su mirada en el japonés, con una sonrisa- No se quien seas, pero si no me detienes podríamos todos beneficiarnos de esto. ¡Acéptalo, princesa! Con esto te ahorrarías el suplicio de esperar por saber quien será el afortunado que finalmente te coja y se quede con el reino. Y tu amiguito podría recibir una jugosa recompensa por cooperar con el futuro de este país…

Gokudera no lo pensó dos veces, no le importaba si no podría nunca mas usar su mano o si producto de la fiebre que volvía no partiría en dos la cara de ese infeliz. Lo golpearía como el Gokudera Hayato que era y no como la princesita que el bastardo repetía a cada segundo delante del único ser que no le llamaba así. Si tan solo su visión no se volviera borrosa y su cuerpo le respondiera apropiadamente…

-Lo siento, Gokudera…-Yamamoto habló, congelando aun mas al ojiverde- Se que te mueres de ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero ya hice suficiente provocando que te lastimes mas de lo que estaba, así que esta vez déjamelo a mi…

Gokudera cayó de rodillas justo en el momento en que Yamamoto empujaba lejos al otro producto del golpe y la puerta se abría. Nadie había escuchado el escándalo que venia del otro lado de la puerta por lo que todos observaban asombrados el como los espectadores miraban la escena, sobre todo el mayor que se sujetaba el rostro tratando de levantarse.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- La voz de la reina despertó a todos- ¿Por qué la habitación de Hayato no estaba custodiada por nadie? ¿Cómo es que el balcón estaba completamente abandonado?- Las palabras de la mujer resonaron todo el tiempo, regañando a los empleados a los que el mismo peliplata había alejado, quienes se disculpaban desesperadamente.

-Lo lamentamos, su majestad. Creímos que lo mejor era hacer pasar desapercibido el hecho de que la princesa se encontraba aquí, pero…

Gokudera se tapó los oídos. Miró de reojo al moreno que se había arrodillado a su lado y le sujetaba los hombros, podía ver claramente su expresión perpleja al escuchar como le llamaban.

-¡Princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Las criadas se acercaron a su lado con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, habían recibido su escarmiento como siempre por no hacer su trabajo como correspondía. Hizo una mueca y se levanto como pudo, queriendo apartarse de todo, pero se detuvo al sentirse firmemente sujeto por los brazos del moreno.

-¡¿Por qué no le preguntan mejor a la princesita que hacia ese mocoso en su cuarto antes de que yo llegara?!- Todos escucharon el grito del chico que le hablaba a uno de los hombres que se lo llevaban del sitio y las miradas acusadoras cayeron entonces sobre el pelinegro- ¡El tuvo que entrar de igual forma que yo ¿no?! ¡Pues pregúntenle que hacia!

-¡Yo le dije que subiera!- Gokudera se preguntó si de verdad aquel grito había salido de sus labios ¿Por qué tendría que protegerlo si no era nadie para el, si solo llevaban casi una hora de haberse conocido?- Salí al balcón y le llame, no había nadie haciendo guardia por lo que no hubo problema y yo estaba aburrido…

Gokudera cerró los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza desmedida la ropa del moreno. Quería pensar que se había ya acostumbrado al encierro porque eso era lo que le esperaría al decir todo aquello, pero ¿A quien le importaba? Los murmullos acusadores a su espalda los podía sentir y sabia que Yamamoto también lo hacia. En solo unos instantes todo se volvería el teatro en donde el era la maldita estrella que no deseaba brillar.

-Takeshi ¿Verdad?

Yamamoto asintió a la mujer a la cual todos los reunidos inclinaban su cabeza. No comprendía del todo la situación. Definitivamente tenia la certeza de que el cuerpo que se aferraba a sus ropas casi con desesperación era el de un chico que a duras penas se mantenía consciente, por lo que todo lo que escuchaba le confundía. Tampoco entendía el porque Gokudera le protegía, en cuanto no tomo la decisión de volver en sus pasos cuando encontró la puerta cerrada, había aceptado las consecuencias de sus actos si el peliplata hablaba con alguien y le delataba o si alguien abría la puerta y le encontraba donde no debía. Era lo justo y se lo merecía.

-Tu padre te esta esperando, ambos lo hacíamos, al no encontrarte, nos preocupamos. Me alegra que estuvieras aquí, con mi nieto…

Pero lo que mas le confundió, fue ver la imperceptible sonrisa de la mujer cuando Gokudera aseguró que era el responsable de que estuviera allí. Una sonrisa que provocó que su corazón se sobresaltara por el significado que creyó encontrar en ella. La mujer estaba verdaderamente feliz de que el estuviera ahí, pero lo estaba disimulando muy bien.


End file.
